


Morning

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Remus and Sirius would rather cuddle thenget up in the morning.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Morning

Remus and Sirius had been married for a month now, still blown away by the fact that they were spending their lives together in their own flat.

The couple were asleep in bed together, bodies entangled, a blanket tossed over their legs sloppily. After an hour or so passed, they'd moved sleeping positions, Remus rolled over on his side and Sirius curled up against his back, facing the opposite direction.

Soon the sunlight had shone in the bedroom, sun rays hitting Sirius' face, causing him to block out the intense light, wincing as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his sleepy lover and sat up, looking over his shoulder to see his eyes closed, his chest moving up and down as he breathed heavily.

He shuffled, moving on the other side of Remus, watching him dreamily then leaning down to peck his lips. When he didn't seem phased by the kiss he did it again, then moved, kissing each scar on his face which turned into every inch of Remus' face receiving kisses.

Remus had opened an eyelid, peeking at Sirius who grinned widely. He'd gave him a small smile and stretched. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Moony! Wanna have breakfast?"

"Eh," he mumbled and rolled over, throwing the covers over his head.

"Cuddling is good too," Sirius said, laying back down beside Remus, squirming underneath the blanket to join him, his arms finding their way around his waist.

Remus' smile had widened when feeling arms entangle around him and he leaned closer to Sirius, planting a sloppy kiss upon his forehead, chuckling when seeing the shorter man's face brushed with a bright shade of pink.

"You seem cheerful this morning, puppy," Remus had said, Sirius' face fading into a vibrant shade of scarlet. "And flustered, "Remus added with a slight smirk.

Sirius mumbled something and moved his arms, allowing him to his his face in his hands, but they were removed by Remus who leaned in close.

"Hi, puppy."

"Stoooop," Sirius whined, rolling around in the other direction.

"Aw, what's wrong, puppy?"

"Remus!" He huffed. "Stop it."

"That's what you get for using the nickname 'moonshine' in public."

Sirius turned around, pouting at what Remus had said seconds ago. "But it's a cute nickname."

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's dumb."

Sirius' lip quivered and he moved up from under the blanket, rolled over once again and was scooted away from Remus, not caring about the blanket slipping off of his body to reveal his oversized t-shirt and boxers he wore. His hair being spread out across the pillow.

Remus let out a small sigh, removing the blanket over his head and moved over to Sirius, throwing it over them both and snaked his arms around his waist. Then he gently brushed his hair to the side, resting his chin on the top of his head afterwards. "I'm sorry, puppy. I didn't mean it."

"S' okay," he muttered, glad Remus couldn't see how deep his blush has gotten.

After staying silent for a while, enjoying each other's company, Sirius had turned back around to cuddle up against Remus' chest, leaning into Remus' touch when feeling his hair being played with.

"I love you, puppy."

"I love you even more, moonshine." 

Remus scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Shhh." 

"Sirius-"

"I said shush!"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you, moonshine!"

"You're welcome, puppy."


End file.
